


Reign Him In

by vvingblade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vibrators, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvingblade/pseuds/vvingblade
Summary: "I know what you need," she croons. Ven's eyes already have that far-away look. He swallows thickly, sways underneath her hand. Her other hand moves towards his hip, pulling him in, pulling him closer."You've needed it for a while, haven't you pet? Don't worry," she murmurs, tightens her grip around his neck just to listen to how his breath hitches. She rubs her thumb along the pale column of his throat, soothing and slow.------------------Aqua can always tell when it's been too long since she last put Ventus down.





	Reign Him In

**Author's Note:**

> I AM!! VERY BAD AT TITLES!!!
> 
> I'm going to hell, but you all read this, so you're going to hell with me. 
> 
> All characters mentioned are post KH3 and 18+.

 

Aqua can always tell when it's been too long since she last put Ventus down.

It isn't as if there's some drastic change to his personality, some big glaring red sign that lets her know how on edge he is. It isn't like clockwork, a ticking hand around a clock face that trills when it's time, when he needs her. And its never, never because he tells her. That he never does. Never asks her, never comes to her first. He skirts around the edges of it.

_(She doesn't think he’s ashamed or embarrassed of their scenes. No, if that were the case Ven wouldn't allow it at all. She's starting to think that maybe he doesn't because he thinks he can, not without permission. That she has to initiate. She makes a mental note to sit him down and talk with him over it. Make sure he knows and remembers that it's for him as much as it is for her.)_

So because of that its her job to notice, and she does notice, and she notices every single time.

Ventus gets... jumpy. _Agitated_. He gets a bit too snippy. His replies have more bite, his snark more cutting than it usually is. He snips faster at even playful comments, twitches and jerks away from contact. He fights back a little more agasint whatever he sees as the others coddling him, shielding him. Such miniscule actions. Usual watchful eye amping into hyper-awareness. On their own, they're nothing. But all together, they're a sign. And it's near unnoticeable to anybody else- they write it off, laugh it off. But Aqua sees it plain as day, hears it clear as a bell. Knows her boy too well to overlook it. She can practically see him vibrating in his own skin.

He gets like this sometimes, this odd sort of volatile energy, when he's been pushing himself too hard for too long. He's been leaping from battle to battle, patrol to patrol, eager to lend a hand at the cost of himself. She knows Ven hasn't been taking breaks, hasn't let himself wind down. He's always been like that, always so self-sacrificing because he doesn't know any other way to be. It makes her heart ache for him sometimes. She knows he hates the years he spent silent and sitting, sleeping away in his cold white sanctuary ( _prison_ ) while the war quietly raged on outside without him. Where a boy with eyes too bright and a heart too warm picked up his blade and took up the good fight in his absence.

( _She knows he throws himself into the fight now to make up for that time, to ease the burden on the shoulders of the wielders who should have never had to raise a Keyblade. She knows, because she does too. Knows she grips her blade a little too hard sometimes, fights a little too desperately, lets her experience with true Darkness color her vision when she fights back to back with the girl who once looked up at her with such naivety and innocence and trust._

_And its been too long and she can't truly protect it, that innocence. But she damn well tries.)_

But that's why they _need_ each other. She needs the control, to be in charge, the surety of his obedience, the same way he needs to be put down, needs her to take the reigns and put all his trust in the sound of her voice and just let go. And he's not her's, not really, in the same way she's not really his. But it's something they can only offer each other, a world only they understand. And in that sense, they are each other's and each other's alone.

Time to reign him in.

Aqua waits until they're alone in the common area of the Tower, on a rare day where they aren't required to be everywhere at once, to stretch themselves thin to snapping. Everyone is enjoying the short rest period- if she remembers correctly, Sora and Kairi have taken a trip back home to enjoy their native sunshine- managing to coax Roxas, Lea, and Xion into coming along with promises of the beach. Naturally Sora had tried to coax Ventus and subsequently Aqua, into coming along to play and romp along the shore. That wasn't very surprising. Sora was naturally very friendly, but he and Ven had gotten along like a house on fire from day one.

But Ven had politely declined, seeming to sense his own declining mood. And if there was anyone Ven _wouldn't_ snap at if he could at all prevent it, it was Sora.

_(Conversley, if there was anybody Ven seemed_ eager _to snap at, it was Roxas. But Aqua knew already that was just how they worked- releasing all their volitile energy agasint one another as to not snap at others. It never grew to true violence outside of a few sneak shots, but as much as she saw them snapping and snarling at each other, she saw them curled up together on the couch napping, sparring on the castle grounds, skateboarding, hanging out and laughing and stuffing their faces full of icecream while they both subtly cheated at the Command Board game. They_ worked _. So she never intervened.)_

Terra is off fulfilling a promise with Riku. She hadn't caught all of it, but there was something about an underwater kingdom and mermaids? Another world, she knew that much for sure.

So right now, it's just her and Ventus left back at the Tower. They're both settled on the same couch.

Ven's on the other end of the couch, knees curled under himself, a book lying in his lap. He's put himself directly in a patch of sunlight. He'd look all the picture of a content cat if it weren't for the rigid set of his body from shoulders down. He's tense, holding himself stiffly, twitching every now and again. Aqua watches him from the corner of her eye, waiting. Wanting to see if he'll come to her first this time.

( _He won't. She knows he won't_.)

So of course, she reaches out first.

"Ven," she calls, voice low and soft. His eyes flick up in acknowledgement and then back down at his book.

"Yeah?" He's trying hard for neutrality, but she can hear the bit of bite he's trying to choke down. "What's up."

"Nothing much," she responds, testing the air around them carefully. "But could you come here?"

Ven peers up at her and cocks his head.

"Why?"

"No reason. Just come here."

He grunts once and looks back down at his book. Aqua frowns. It isn't like him to be so resistant, and she knows it's because he's trying hard to reign himself in, to not snap at her. Her heart aches for him.

( _But that's why he needs her. That's why she needs him_.)

Defiance seems to be the name of the game here, so Aqua adjusts accordingly. She pulls herself up, crosses her legs, and tips her chin up. The picture of royalty. Her voice drops an octave, adopts a smooth, smokey purr she knows Ven will notice.

"Ventus. Come here. **Now**."

She watches the shudder roll down his spine, and bites back a smile. She knows why too. Because the voice she just gave him is not her own.

( _It's his Mistresses_ '.)

He makes getting up look like an act of defiance, and trudges over to stand in front of her, arms crossed. His lips are curved as if to scowl, but on his face it just looks like a grumpy pout. It's adorable and makes her want to snuggle him into oblivion. But that's not what he needs right now, so she resists the urge.

"Wha-" he doesnt finish getting the word out before her hands are on him and dragging him into her lap. Ven nearly topples, but manages to right himself so he's straddling her lap and no longer in danger of careening right onto the floor. He's scowling, opening his mouth to speak- but shuts his mouth so fast his teeth clack together when she sets her hand around his neck.

"I know what you need," she croons. Ven's eyes already have that far-away look. He swallows thickly, sways underneath her hand. Her other hand moves towards his hip, pulling him in, pulling him closer.

"You've needed it for a while, haven't you pet? Don't worry," she murmurs, tightens her grip around his neck just to listen to how his breath hitches. She rubs her thumb along the pale column of his throat, soothing and slow.

"I'll take care of you. I always do, don't I?"

___________________

Ven makes such a lovely sight underneath her feet, Aqua decides. She always knew he did, but it always makes her a little bit breathless and a lot more appreciative to see it again.

Ven is lovely in general- never quite grew out of those soft edges, that touch of boyish innocence despite skirting the edges of twenty. His blond hair is still soft as down, his blue eyes a little deeper, more hardened than she'd known them before- but still bright, still vibrant, with a willingness to be amazed by the world all over again. Long lashes that brushed his high cheekbones, a slim, firm figure with definition that she loved to trace with her fingers, slow and easy.  
He's always lovely, always soft, always makes such a pretty picture, and sometimes when she cradles her boy in her arms she marvels at the contradiciton his is- both delicate and tougher than steel, soft and sweet but with edges broken and glass sharp. But he's particuarly beautiful like this, she decides, pride blooming in her chest.

She's had him underneath her for nearly a half hour, one socked foot lightly pressing down between his shoulderblades- not enough to hurt, not even enough to control. But enough to remind him she's there, he's fine, he's safe. She'd been occupying herself with a old article, written by Masters before her, before Eraqus, that detail practical use of non-damaging spells. It isn't until Ven lets out a particuarly high whine that she pauses. Figures he's had enough time to _settle_.

Aqua peers down almost lazily, admires her handiwork.

Ven's on his hands and knees- or was before, at least. He'd been alot of things before, Aqua muses. Defiant, proud, stubborn. He'd fought and writhed when she'd first gotten him down, bitten at her lips for every kiss, twisted away from her searching fingers, damn near hissed when she'd closed her fingers around his throat.

She hardly needs to touch him. Time had worked him over _far_ better.

All the fight's burned out of him now. What's left in the ashes is only desperation, a desperation she can tell is edging to frustration as he's wound higher.

Where he was once on his hands and knees he'd ended up slumped forward, face pressing into the soft fleece blanket Aqua provided. After all, carpet is only so forgiving, and carpet burn had been a kind of pain they ruled out a long time ago.

As soon as he'd gone face down, she'd readjusted her restaints. She's got his wrists bound behind his back now, tied neatly together with the soft black velvet ribbon she keeps just for these occasions. She loves the way it looks, the contrast on his pale skin. She's got other straps as well, of varying textures and colors, some so rough it leaves nice red rings around his wrists and she loves those too. But that kind of play isn't for here, for now, so she's content with simply this. It's enough for him and its enough for her.

( _In his clenched hands is a small silver bell. All he has to do is drop it, and Aqua knows to stop. She always waits to hear the soft tinkling of the bell, but Ven has yet to drop it. The point today though, is to work him up until he has to_.)

The spreader bar keeping his legs open hadn't needed any adjusting, so it sits how she'd set it. It keeps his legs open, doesn't let him close his legs to escape sensation. She _loves_ the picture it makes.

A ball gag is locked between his teeth, muffling any noise he makes and giving him something to worry his teeth around. He'd been growling, snapping behind it before, trying to resist- but now he's reduced to bitten back whines, whimpers and soft cries.

Pressed between his legs is a thick, solid toy, deep blue and ribbed along the sides, buzzing away where she has it angled so it's brushing just up agasint his prostate, enough so any restless shifting presses it in further, unrelenting. She'd worked up him up with her fingers earlier, and while she loves watching him cant his hips back, trying to ride her fingers, she might like this sight more. Seeing how much her boy can _take_.

She's got her book in one hand and the remote control in the other, and she's been lazily working it up and down in intensity at random moments. She loves the way his voice picks up, from soft low whines to high pitched cries, back arching when she turns up the intensity.

And just around the base of his cock is the neon blue ring. ( _The color was Ven's cheeky choice, the only thing he'd accept from Aqua talking him down from the glow in the dark ones. She wasn't even sure those were_ safe _for him to wear_.) It makes such a nice contrast, bright blue agasint his darkening red cock. His pretty cock, dripping pre-come into a little puddle below him.

Aqua snaps her book closed- a signal that Ven clearly notices, by the shudder that rolls through him. But she doesn't move. Just waits there, foot still gently pressed between his shoulder blades.

"You seem like you've had enough time out time now, don't you think?"

Her voice is that of his Mistress, smokey and sultry and dominate, controlling, and everything he needs right now.

"You ready to behave for me?"

Ven growls in response, and Aqua tuts. She lightly taps his shoulders with a socked foot- a warning- and turns the vibrations up high, higher than before. Ven chokes underneath her, writhing helplessly, unable to escape the relentless buzzing of the toy deep inside him. For a few long seconds he's able to keep his noises back, swallowing them down. His hips sway restlessy, unable to do much else. Aqua watches, loving the pitcure he paints, and would love to keep him this way forever if she could- but she's spent most of their time just working him up. They don't have much time left, so Aqua decides to expedite things a little.

He breaks when Aqua pushes her foot forward. His entire body goes with it- and down onto the vibrator, now pressed hard against his sweet spot and vibrating at a savage pace. The noise is muffled behind the ball gag, but Aqua knows her boy's sobs when she hears them. She keeps him like that until tears leak from his eyes, and only then does she turn it down.  
His chest is heaving from how hard he's breathing, skin flushed and beaded and he looks downright edible. Aqua crouches down, tips his head up to meet her eyes. She runs her hand through his hair, both soothing and controlling, while her other hand unlocks the ball gag and let's it slip from his mouth. He's panting as soon it hits the floor.

"I said," Aqua murmurs, "are you ready to _behave_."

"Yes," he gasps out, voice cracked and shaky. "Yes, yes, I'll behave, I'll be good, Mistress." His voice is almost hiccupy. Aqua smiles, kisses his forehead.

"That's my good boy, my sweet boy. I knew you could be good, just had to remind you, yeah?" She strokes his cheek before moving back. Careful to watch how he's bound, she unlocks the spreader bar and moves it away, letting her boy stand. He sways on his feet, so she drags him close to her, his front flush to her side.

Aqua walks them to the bed, meeting zero resistance as they hit the sheets. They're in her room, her bed, since it's bigger, a queen compared to Ven's double.  Ven's is perfectly fine for when they want to just snuggle and cuddle, get as close as they can, but Aqua's is better for their games. As a result, it's usually her room they do this in. Either way her room is prepared. The bed has been stripped to the sheets, fleece blankets neatly folded and off to the side, water bottles and sports drinks are in the cooler tucked under the bed, she's got lube in the dresser drawer, both flavored and plain, along with condoms.

( _Because she loves rimming him until he screams for her, pegging him until he's begging shamelessly, making him kneel between her legs and letting him get in kitten licks if he's_ especially _good. But they don't have enough time for that today. Next time, though_.)

Aqua tugs Ventus until his chest is to her front, nestled in the cradle of her legs. He goes without resistance and relaxes in her embrace. She rewards him with kisses, peppered along his neck and down to his shoulders. Her hands glide down his sides, his arms, his chest. A nip at his neck and a tweak of a raised nipple makes him whine and shift his hips. She grins to herself.

Aqua pinches one nipple hard and rubs the other in circles with the pad of her thumb. He squeaks, and then moans, long and low as his hips arch up. She makes a reminder to herself next time to play with his nipples more- Ven's so _sensitive_ there, and she'd almost forgotten.  A flick to one once they're red and raised, abused, makes him whimper.

"Please..." it comes out in a hoarse whisper. Aqua continues on as if she didn't hear him. One hand conutines to abuse the raised flesh, while the other glides down over the smooth plane of his stomach and abs to brush his cock.  He gasps at the first touch there in almost an hour. Aqua's touch is feather-light, just gently dragging the tips of her fingers up and down the shaft, circling the head, down to gently cradle his balls. He's trembling agasint her, panting as he shifts and squirms.

" _Please_ ," he tries again, voice a little louder with his desperation. Aqua hums.

"Please what?"

"Please Mistress." It's groaned out. "Please touch me."

"Is that what you need?" Her voice is lazy and unconcerned as she nips his ear. He jumps.

"Yes, please," he whines, bucks his hips up and cries out when she suddenly grips him.  Enough pre-come has dribbled down his cock to make the grip smooth as she strokes him. Long slow strokes that frustrate him, because he prefers it fast.

( _Ven prefers everything fast. It's why she loves making him wait_.)

She keeps that up until he's bucking up into her loose fist, whimpering with need and writhing agasint her. The bright blue cock ring keeps him from going over the edge, from reaching the climax he's desperately chasing. His cock is a deep red now, almost an angry purple at the head with how bad he needs it.

She grips him tighter for the next few strokes, goes a little faster, almost laughs at the shocked little "oh!" that escapes him. She marvels in how wonderful he sounds when he cries out, back arching. His cries are louder, sweeter, near sobbing, a litany of " _pleasepleaseplease_ " near punched from his lungs, and she loves it. Her other hand goes down to his balls and lightly squeeze and tug. Then she lets go all together. Asseses.

Ven is trembling now, hiccuping between his sobs, legs shifting restlessly as his toes curl and uncur in the mussed sheets. He gasps when she flicks one of his nipples.

"Mistress please," he whines, voice raspy and wrecked. "Can't... can't-"

"Hmm?" Aqua hums back, returning to abusing his nipples. Ven can hardly get the words out, near mindless with how badly he needs. He's a shaking mess in her arms, wound so tight he can hardly think beyond ' _toomuchtoomuchnotenough_ '.

"Can't," is all he's able to whine out. She knows what he means. But he's not asking properly.

"You know what you have to do," she croons into his ear. "I won't be mad if you do. But you know how to ask."

Silence stretches between them as he thinks it over. She waits, listens. Ven shifts.

The soft _tinkle tinkle_ of the bell hitting the bed is all she needs.

"You did so good," she praises. "Good boy. You'll get your reward now."

She reaches for the remote to the vibrator, forgotten in the sheets- and turns it as high as it'll go. Ven jerks, cries out "Mistress!" in his raspy, hoarse voice. Aqua lets it sit for a few seconds as Ven sobs and cries, before her hand drifts down to the base od his cock and thumbs it off. That isn't what does him in.

Aqua growling " **Come. Now**." in his ear is.

He _screams_ , back arching hard as he comes like it's being wrung out of him. His cock spurts out long ropes of white to make a mess of his stomach and her fingers. She strokes him through it, leaning around to kiss him silent, drinking down his cries. She keeps it up until he's so over-sensetive he's twitching.

Aqua pulls away, one hand going for the remote, and kills the vibrations all together. Ven slumps agasint her, all jelly muscles and pliant as he pants harshly. While he catches her breath, she moves. She tugs the vibrator out carefully and tosses it aside- she'll clean it and put it away properly later. She unbinds Ven's wrists and gently rubs them, pleased to see only a faint red ring. She peppers kisses to his cheek, neck, shoulders, as she waits for him to come back to himself.

She shifts carefully so that Ven is almost entirely in her lap, his head resting easily agasint her chest.

"You did good, _so_ good, so well behaved for me, my good boy," Aqua croons softly, running her fingers through her boy's hair, making circles with her nails in the way she knows he loves. Ventus just sighs, soft but deep, and soaks up the praise. He melts into her arms, boneless and exhausted but totally sated. He's practically purring.

All the nasty, nervous energy, making him vibrate, practically making his blood boil, has drained out of him entirely. He tilts his head to nuzzle at her collarbone, and Aqua just can't help but to tip down to press a kiss on his forehead.  
She waits until he breathing doesn't stutter, where each rise and fall is even and smooth. Once she's sure he's a bit more aware, she slides her hand from his head to his jaw, tipping his head up to meet his somewhat unfocused gaze.

"Check in, love. How are you doing?" She's careful to keep her voice low, gentle, calm.

"Feels....floaty," he slurs, "'s good."

Aqua chuckles softly. 'Floaty' for Ven is a good thing.  
"You need anything? Water? Something to eat? A bath? More blankets? "

"Blankets, please," he murmurs, and Aqua is quick to drag over one of his fuzzy fleece blankets. She drapes it over him making sure he's covered, and tucks it around his neck. Ven hums pleasantly and snuggles in a little more. He's quiet for a touch, so Aqua presses just a bit more. Just to check.

"Anything else you want, love?"

"No... 'm good. Thank you, Aqua."

She can't help but smile. _Aqua_ , not _Mistress_.

It's nice to see he's slowly coming out of the subspace, coming back to her. She can hear his words slurring together more and more, sleep taking him slowly but surely. She almost wants to wake him. Tease some food and water in him, some easy to hold while her boy eats. Coax him into a nice warm bath. Would love to just hold him there agasint her chest as she washes him thoroughly.

But she's got time for that later. Can easily coerce him into it once he wakes- because he looks so totally comfortable, expression open and almost vulnerable, just so open and trusting, that she loathes to wake him. The real world is waiting for them right outside their little bubble of warmth. And she's not ready to disturb her boy and face it just yet. Here, for now, is good.

Aqua snuggles back into the pillows, hugging her boy to his chest while he slowly dozes off. She sets her head atop his nest of yellow hair. Sleep is calling to her too, and she has no desire to fight it. She yawns once, lets her eyes slip closed.

"I love you, Ven."

"..love you too, 'qa."

_And he's not hers, and she isn't his._

_But maybe he could be_.

**Author's Note:**

> so i think way too much about healthy aquaven dom/sub play bye  
> Gladigotthisoutbeforekh3drops


End file.
